The recovery and storage of waste, particularly hazardous waste, such as hospital waste, is carried out most often in an empirical manner using waste cans which, because of the need to be emptied and cleaned regularly, comprise a not-insignificant source of danger.
Further, and especially in the aeronautical field, the recovery and storage of waste which comprises human excrement poses serious problems of storage, giving rise at the present time to numerous research efforts seeking to solve these problems by means of drying by microwaves . . .
The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages and has as its principal object to provide an apparatus solving all of the above mentioned problems inherent in the recovery and storage of waste.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus conceived to be able to operate in an autonomous manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus permitting assurance of the treatment of waste, particularly in water closet applications.